Scottish Star
by Thousnelda
Summary: After Norway dumps him and wishes him to find someone else, Scotland finds himself drawn to a fallen star and wishes to put it back in the sky. Only, things don't turn out as planned when the small star transforms into an infant and a blasts turns him blind. How will the process of returning the star go now and how will the others feel about it? Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **So, it's been a while since I wrote anything, let alone here. Well, hopefully this will be worth any wait!**

Chapter one

"I'm glad that you could come over, what with how busy ye have been," Scotland commented as he looked up to the night sky with his boyfriend Norway.

"Ya…I've been thinking about us, and since I'm not sure how the best way to put this is I'll just say it. I think it's time we stopped," Norway commented abruptly. The two of them had been dating for a while, and Norway was at Scotland's house to visit. Norway had been thinking for a while on their relationship, and had finally decided that now was as good a time as any to put an end to it.

"What do you mean? I thought that everything was going fine?" Scotland asked confused. In all honesty, the idea of them breaking up came out of the blue. They had done everything expected of a couple, and he thought that they had a happy relationship. He genuinely thought that Norway was happy with their relationship too. So then why did Norway suddenly want to break up with him? An idea then came to him as he asked, "Did Denmark put you up to this? you always have had a 'special' relationship with your brother."

"I just need some time alone for a while. Not in a relationship with anyone, understand?" Norway answered.

"Really. But then what did I do wrong?" Scotland asked, convinced that Norway was simply trying to spare his feelings and that there was something he did wrong. Since he felt he could tell Norway anything he then whispered out, "Yer one of the few people who I can trust. Who I care for. I don't want to lose that!"

Norway sighed and looked up to the night sky from his place. There were plenty of stars out for them to see, and a meteor shower erupted in the sky. At last he answered, "There's plenty of stars in the sky if you chose to look. The same goes for people. You are a good man, Scotland. I'm sure that if you keep yourself open to the idea someone will come into your heart for you to love. I wish you all the luck in the world for that to come true."

With this said, Norway left before he found himself stuck from Scotland's expressions; leaving the Scotsman to stand on his porch lost for words. As he watched Norway leave, he then brought his attention to the meteor shower and commented, "There may be plenty of stars and plenty of people, but I bet anyone would have as hard a time finding one who shines as brightly as you."

His eyes then widened when he noticed one of the meteors land close to his house followed by an urge to go to it. He could not fully explain it; it was simply like it cried out to him for help. So without leaving any note or even time to lock his door he walked towards the direction it fell and into the darkness of the surrounding forest.

It took Scotland as while, he did not know how long he had looked in the forest, but he eventually found where the star fell. However, it did not look like he would have expected from a fallen star. Science-based shows had told him that a falling star which crashes to earth looked like a rock, but the one he found looked instead like raw energy trying to determine a form for itself. The oddest part about it was that it seemed to be crying.

"H-hello?" Scotland asked confused by the sight as he tried to both shield his eyes from the light and look at his surroundings. He then realized that the star fell on a mound of supernatural power, which he could only assume was causing the strange occurrence.

"Who are you?" the star asked in a voice which sounded like a young woman's.

"My name's Scotland. Are you one of the stars which fell a little while ago?" Scotland answered then asked.

The being of energy seemed to almost nod. Scotland then continued, "So then why did you fall?"

"A person nearby wished on me to find you," the star answered bluntly. Scotland blushed slightly at this as he realized that it must have heard Norway's wish. He subconsciously scratched the side of his head to get rid of some of the nervous energy.

"What are those things on your sides? The ones that keep moving," the star asked.

"You mean my arms and legs?" Scotland asked as he pointed to both.

"And this place around us?"

"This is the forest behind my house. Or I guess by now the mountain behind my neighborhood."

"There are so many more things to look at and see on this thing than in the sky," the star commented, then looked up to the sky. For a moment, Scotland could have sworn that the star looked sad.

"Do you miss the sky already?"

"No, but I do miss the comfort of my fellow stars. I wonder if they know I fell."

Scotland felt a little bad for the star separated from its friends. Perhaps it was because of his recent break up with Norway, but part of him could understand the star's desire to be with others at that moment. He then found himself trying to think of a way to help it. While England had the larger library on magic, Scotland did have a few books and tricks on the subject. And he figured if there were ways to make stars fall then there must be ways to them rise again.

But first he needed to find a way to do that. With this in mind, he began to head back to his house to find a cure, only to stop when he felt a spark of energy grab at his sleeve and beg, "Please don't leave me here alone."

"I need to find a way to help you get back into the sky. I guess if ye can move by yerself ye can come with," Scotland explained.

If beings of energy could smile, this one did. It then began to follow Scotland through the forest to his house, as Scotland tried to understand how any of this could have happened. He was so engrossed in these thoughts that he did not realize the star grow dim and slow down until it called out to him.

"What's wrong?" Scotland asked as he looked over his shoulder to the star. His eyes widened as he saw the being quiver and shrink in on itself; the once vibrant white light now a deep red.

"I'm sorry, but if I go much farther then I can't stay in this form. I'll need to change my form into a different body."

"It's fine, go back to where you landed and I'll come back when I found a way to help you," Scotland answered.

"No!" the star called out frantically, "What if you never find a way and I'm stuck in the forest alone forever. Please, I want to stay with you until I can go home."

"But how can you do that if you can't go any farther?" Scotland asked.

The star seemed to contemplate something for a few minutes, then reply, "From the sky I saw lots of beings that looked like you. And this seems like a place where impossible things can happen. Maybe if I release some of my energy in a specific way I can form a suitable body."

Scotland nodded that it was an idea, but he was not sure how possible it was. At last he bit at his finger until it bled and replied, "Then let me help you. My blood should give your new form an anchor and hopefully help you make one."

With this said, he walked up to the being and placed his bleeding finger into the being of energy. As he did so, the being released its energy to recreate itself. Scotland pulled his hand away just in time to stop himself from burning, but even so the shockwave from the release was enough to fling him off his feet and the sudden burst of light to be the last thing he saw.

…

Scotland was not sure how long he had been knocked out, but for some reason it was the noise of something small crying for assistance which woke him up. Slowly, he tried to look at his surroundings to find the source of the crying, only to realize that his world was suddenly filled with a blackness. He blinked his eyes rapidly in an attempt to focus his eyes, but it did not help.

"Hello? Star?" Scotland asked confused as he got to his hands and knees. He could still feel the forest floor beneath him, and he could sense that he was still in his country. A few feet away from him was the only faint light he could see; a small form which looked almost like an infant.

"WWWAAAAA!" the crying from the object grew louder in response his calling out for the star.

"Someone please tell me that crying isn't coming from who I think it is," Scotland mumbled as he crawled closer to its source. A few minutes later, his large, calloused hand brushed up against a tiny smooth one. As he touched the hand the crying tuned down to a whimper, only to stop completely as Scotland picked the small child up.

"…Blind, carrying a small child, and somewhere in a forest alone…dammit."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Chapter two**

"Scotland, are you home?" England asked as he walked through the unlocked front door. It had been a few days since he heard from his brother; since anyone had heard from Scotland. Since then he had heard that Norway dumped him, and due to Scotland ignoring his phone England was a bit worried. Upon further inspection of his brother's house, he found it was without its owner.

After he saw this, he turned to the neighborhood to see if anyone had heard anything about where he might be. However, nobody knew Scotland's whereabouts, and the more people he asked the more worried others became. Soon the whole neighborhood was aware that Scotland had wandered off to some unknown place at some unknown time. Due to this, someone called him in as missing to the police and a search party was formed to look for him.

Since the door was still unlocked and his car was still there, England doubted that he went too far from the area and suggested they search the surrounding forests. The party agreed to the idea, and soon the forest was being searched.

"So you're Scotland's brother. Can you answer some questions for us? Just for the missing person's report, understand," A police officer requested from England as the search began.

"You already have a description of the man along with a rough time of his disappearance. What more do you need?" England asked.

"Well, if we had an idea as to why he ran off or if you know of someplace in the forest he may be that could be helpful," the officer answered.

England seemed to think the question over, only to stop when they heard one of the volunteers call to them followed by a loud crashing noise from a nearby rock side. Curious about the noise, both England and the police officer rushed over to find a young, redheaded male lying on his side, his jacket in his arms. England and the rest of the people around knew instantly who he had to be.

"Scotland! Are you alright?!" England called out as he ran up to his brother only to find him knocked out from the fall. It was then that he saw something wrapped up in the jacket safe from the harm of the fall. Carefully, England removed the jacket from his now slightly groaning brother and looked at what was inside, to be met with the sound of a small infant crying at him.

Compared to Scotland, who was covered in scratches and looked as if he had crawled his way out of the forest, the child looked relatively safe and sound; albeit a little on the thin side. England frowned, however, when he felt a sudden burst of energy from the little form and recognized that the child was no ordinary infant. He wanted to know more about the thing, but by that point the police had already called the ambulance over for Scotland and the members of the search party nearby were curious as to what England found. Reluctantly, he gave the child to the medics to take to the hospital with Scotland, and joined them in the vehicle. He could always ask Scotland himself what happened later.

Scotland stretched as he awoke several hours later, only to pull his arms and legs back to his body when they felt a sudden jolt of pain. He slowly opened his eyes, only to sigh disgruntled when he was met by the same darkness. From his reckoning, it had been a few days since the star took on the form of an infant and he lost his sight. And based on the darkness he saw he could only assume that his eyesight had yet to return. During his travel through the forest he could at least see the star, which even to his blind eyes gave off a faint glow of an outline, but currently he could not even see that.

It felt like he was on a bed, and the smell of pharmaceuticals reminded him of a hospital. Perhaps when he fell he finally reached that rock face on the edge of the neighborhood. If so, someone must have found him. But then what happened to the star?

"Are you finally awake?" someone asked from a few feet away.

Recognizing the voice, Scotland looked towards it and asked, "England? It that you?"

England scowled and began, "Of course it's me, we're the only two in this room right now," as he walked closer he saw Scotland's blank eyes and asked, "Your eyes…wait, are you blind?"

"Ya, haven't been able to see for a while now," Scotland answered with a slightly guilty-looking grin

"What happened, how did you lose our eyesight?" England asked.

"What happened to the wee lass who was with me?" Scotland asked instead of answering the question.

"The doctors took her to run some tests on her, to make sure she is alright. By now they most likely finished that and are looking for her parents. That's another thing I wanted to know, what in the world is she and where did you pick her up?" England answered then asked.

"Well, it may be a bit hard for you to believe but that little girl is a fallen star which was meant to grant Norway's wish for me. Then when she turned into the infant form there was a large blast of light and I lost my eyesight. Thanks to that it was not as easy to get home as It was to leave," Scotland answered.

England paused a moment before answering to take all of this in, then replied, "So you expect us to believe that the little girl is actually some sort of fallen star turned sentient. And what exactly were you planning to do with it?"

"Find a way to get it back to the sky of course," Scotland answered bluntly.

"And how are you going to do that blind?"

"I'll find a way."

"Better question. If by some strange luck the doctors actually give you back the child instead of placing her in some foster care or orphanage how in the world are you going to take care of her until you get her back in the sky?"

"I'm sure there may be some hic-ups along the way but I'm sure I can make it work."

"Even though your blind?"

"I'll think of something. The star herself told me that she did not want to leave my side. So, if she has any luck that won't happen," Scotland finished, ending the discussion.

At that point, a doctor and the police officer from before noticed that he was awake and entered the room to ask him some of the same questions. Scotland internally scowled as he struggled to answer the questions in ways that the humans could understand, ending with them deciding that he must have heard an abandoned child in the woods and went to investigate, at which point due to the darkness, he hit his head in a fall, lost his eyesight, and had to crawl out of the forest. During this time, England decided to excuse himself and call his other brothers to tell them what happened and hopefully have their help in convincing Scotland to forget about caring to the star.

 **As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 3

"Hey, we're back," Wales called out as he and England walked into Scotland's house. A few days had passed since Scotland was found, and in that time Scotland was released and by some strange luck allowed to keep the little star which he named Ester.

Since then, England, Northern Ireland, and Wales had decided to stay at Scotland's house temporarily to ensure that everything really would be alright for their eldest brother to watch over a small child. At that time, Wales and England had gone out to buy a few more supplies for the child and had returned home to find Scotland in the living room trying to change a diaper.

"I still can't believe that your boss, the doctors, and society in general would allow you to keep a child in your current state," England complained as he looked over to Scotland and the star on the floor.

"I can't believe that you know how to change a diaper, something you've never done before, blind," Wales commented as he watched the sight.

"I've already explained it to ye, when it comes to the babe I can kind of see her. So, it's just a matter of finding the other right stuff. And if ye idgits would stop moving things around it would be a lot easier," Scotland explained annoyed as he fumbled with the top of the baby wipes.

"It's called cleaning up yours and the child's messes," England retorted.

"Speaking of messes, how are we going to explain this to the other nations? I remember our bosses talking about that earlier," Northern Ireland asked as he entered the living room from the kitchen. While their bosses had reluctantly agreed to the idea of Scotland taking care of the child he found, they were not overly sure how to explain the entire situation to other nations or their bosses.

"Well…it's not like there are a lot of meetings and stuff he has to go to. So maybe we could hide this whole mess," England weakly answered.

"And what about that meeting next month? You know, the important world meeting which all nations are required to attend? The one which no one is allowed to miss?" Wales asked.

A unanimous groan of dismay came from all four of the brothers as they remembered the meeting. World meetings were generally common, happening at least once a year and open to any nation to attend. Usually, only England would go and represent the whole United Kingdoms unless one of his brothers decided to come as well. However, every five years there was a one week long meeting which all personifications were required to come. Nations in the past had tried getting out of it, but it never worked out well.

"I'm not going," Scotland decided.

"Has a hit to the head made you forget what 'required attendance' means?" Northern Ireland asked.

"If I go how am I supposed to explain my lack of eyesight? If I tell them the truth they will not believe me or think I'm insane, and if I give the same lie I did to the doctors they may think that there's something wrong with me for not recovering quickly. Besides, if I go who will watch Ester. We don't yet know how much like a normal infant she really is, so I don't want to leave her in the care of a baby sitter. It'll be better for everyone if I just skip the meeting," Scotland explained.

"Easier for you maybe but not for us," England grumbled under his breath.

"Then what exactly are we supposed to tell the other nations when they ask why you're not there?" Wales asked.

"I don't care, just don't tell them the truth," Scotland answered at he got off the floor and picked up Ester to carry her upstairs for her nap.

"So tell us again why Scotland could not come to this required world meeting?" Germany asked, unable to believe the reason they gave him. It was time for the world meeting, and as the rest of the United Kingdoms feared attention was called to the one personification not in attendance.

"He's been having a lot going on and decided that he could not come," England answered, the fact that he was hiding something clearly shown on his face.

"Compared to what some of the third world nations have going on - who are still in attendance - I think we'll need a little more than that to go off of," Germany replied.

"Well…the truth is…," England began trying to think of a plausible reason.

"We had to have him committed," Wales answered bluntly. England plus the rest of the world stopped their conversations when they heard this news.

"Y-Ya, you see he just was having such a hard time getting over being dumped that we feared he was going off the deep end so we decided to get him some professional help. We would have liked to have kept it a private matter, but if you really must know," England answered.

"R-Really?" America asked in disbelief.

"Well, I guess there's some truth to the idea of tough-acting men being soft-hearted," France rationalized. Even he, however, could not fully believe that.

"Ya it's true. Wales, remember that mangy cat he brought home last week. We had to stop him from bringing in more," Northern Ireland commented when he realized that the other nations were not fully attached to the story.

"What's wrong with lots of cats?" Greece asked blankly.

"Not to mention how much he's let his house go. You could hardly get around anything anymore," England continued, trying to flesh out the lie.

"I still remember right before we had him committed and we had to practically drag him home from the pub," Wales continued.

"Wow, he must have really had a thing for you, Nor," Denmark commented, completely buying the story.

"So then were your bosses made aware of this? I would have thought that they would have tried to get him permission to skip then," Germany asked as he looked over his list to see if anyone from the U.K. called earlier.

"It was their idea so I'm surprised that they didn't. If it was up to us, we would have most likely just holed him up somewhere until he got over Norway, but our bosses said 'no' to that plan," Wales answered.

"England, is that true?" France asked England specifically under the idea that he would know if England was lying.

"…Yes, this whole mess he has currently found himself in was our bosses and his idea, not mine or the rest of us," England answered with a sigh.

"Scotland-san's idea? So then he agreed to be committed?" Japan asked.

"I suppose he felt that he needed the help," Northern Ireland answered with a shrug.

The other nations were silent for a moment as they let this news sink in. At last Norway asked, "So then which facility is he at?"

"What's this Norway, are you missing him or something?" Prussia asked in a snicker. In response, Norway simply looked over to the Prussian with a look that said 'be quiet.'

"We've been told by his doctors that he currently only wants to see close family, so his facility is currently confidential. As it is, he would most likely be embarrassed if he hears we told you guys so just pretend that you didn't alright," England answered then continued.

"Well…I guess it can't be helped if he is currently hospitalized. However, he will have to be punished for missing this meeting with the next one," Germany rationalized.

"And what exactly do you want from him?" Northern Ireland asked.

The other nations who typically ran the meeting waited a moment in thought, only for America to call out, "How about we have him host the next one? That way he can't back out of showing up."

The other nations seemed to agree with the idea as England and his brothers paled at the notion and Norway looked at their expressions curiously.

 **As always please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

chapter four

"Hey Norway, where are ya going?" Denmark asked his friend. The world meeting had finished a few days ago and the nations had returned to their homes, only for Norway to decide to suddenly leave.

"England and his brothers were only telling us half-truths," Norway commented bluntly. He had thought about the united kingdom brothers reason for Scotland's absence, and had come to the conclusion that they were hiding something. And he wanted to know what they were hiding.

"So they were hiding something. Do you really think that all the other nations tell everything exactly as it is to everyone else? I mean, you tend to be more of the pessimist here," Denmark commented.

"I realize that, but last I checked Scotland was our friend. Aren't you in the least bit curious about what they are hiding about him?" Norway asked.

Denmark paused at this and thought. At last he answered, "A little, but not that much. If he really is our friend and he really wanted us to know, wouldn't he have told us what's going on? Are you sure that you just don't feel bad about dumping Scotland and him taking it bad?"

Norway paused at these questions, but instead of answering them replied, "They are hiding something, and I want to know what. I should not be long, and once I find out what they are hiding I will feel better."

With this said, he headed over to Scotland's house. When he reached the house, he found the door unlocked and the car still at the house, but when he knocked he received no answer. Curious, he started to open the door to go inside. Before he could start, however, England noticed him and called him over, "Hello Norway, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Norway retorted.

"Just checking on the house. And you?" England answered then asked.

"Just checking to see if you were telling us the truth at the meeting," Norway answered.

England gave Norway a curious look then asked, "Norway, are you actually worried about him?"

Norway did not answered, and instead looked down the street distractedly at the people who walked by.

"We already told you lot that Scotland is not here," England commented.

"Then why is the door unlocked?" Norway asked.

"The door is unlocked because I was just inside and had to step out for a moment," England explained.

The two stared at each other for a moment only for Norway to say, "We both know that I will not leave until I am satisfied that Scotland is not here. So if it's all the same for you I think I will just double check inside."

With this said, Norway opened the door and took a step inside. As he walked into the living room and turned on the lights to find the place cluttered but without Scotland. When he saw Norway begin to move to the next room, England explained, "As you can see, Scotland is not here."

"Maybe he's upstairs," Norway commented.

England paused for a moment. He did not want Norway poking around the house, yet at the same time he knew that if Norway did not get the information he wanted then he would simply return. At last he answered, "I doubt it. At the moment we are the only two in the house."

"Why do you keep answering me in half-truths?" Norway asked, his mind now off the idea of going upstairs.

"…If you knew the truth would you happily come back and stay with Scotland?" England asked.

"…Most likely not. Even if it was a situation where I felt obligated to stay with him, I doubt I would be truly happy now to do so," Norway answered honestly.

"And that answer is why it is easier to try to make you accept half-truths instead of the real truth. But I promise you, if it does come to a point where I think you should know everything I will make sure you do."

Norway stared intently for this answer only to then sigh and say fine. With this, he left to return to his house. Once Norway was gone, England sighed and said to himself, "Well, now that that's over where is Scotland?"

A few minutes later, Scotland walked in with the little girl Ester and one of his neighbors. England could not help but stare at them curiously as the neighbor girl asked, "Are you sure you two will be alright? Just remember if you need anything I'm just the house next door. Only fifty paces away."

"Aye, I remember Maggie, thanks for the concern," Scotland replied as he walked into the living room and carefully placed Ester on the couch.

"Alright then, I have to go back so be good," the neighbor called out from the front door then left. Scotland called out a farewell of his own as he sat down next to the infant and fumbled with taking his shoes off.

"Look who seems to have found a social life," England commented, successfully startling Scotland.

"England? What do ye think yer doing startling me?" Scotland asked.

"I wanted to stop by and check on you," England answered.

"I'm not some invalid who needs to be checked on," Scotland complained.

"Well, apparently I would not be the only one who thinks so," England commented in regard to the neighbor girl.

"Some of the neighbors have been checking in on us. I keep telling them they don't have to but I suppose it makes things easier as I figure things out."

"I suppose that will make things easier for the rest of us if we don't need to keep an eye on you," England began as he watched Scotland fuss over the infant. He then continued, "So, have you thought about how to get her back up in the sky yet?"

"Hmm…maybe groom her to become an astronaut and have her go up to the space center and ditch her duties from space?" Scotland answered.

"Please tell me you're joking. You should know perfectly well that would not even work," England critiqued.

"Ya, I know. It was a joke," Scotland replied as he tickled Ester's little hands for the girl to giggle.

"So then you have no idea yet," England summed up with a sigh.

"I got plenty of time to think of a way," Scotland explained.

"True, just don't take it all."

 **As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **And now for a time skip**

Chapter five

"So, England, how has Scotland's preparations for the world meeting been going?" Japan asked as they finished up another meeting. Five years had passed since the last mandatory meeting, and in a few short weeks the next one was scheduled to take place; this time in Edinburg. Since then, even though Scotland would occasionally talk about finding a way to put the star back in the sky, he would try to act more like a doting father to the growing star-turn-child. Along with this, his eyesight had not returned leading to the doctors deciding that it was permanent. Also because of this, Scotland had acted more solitary than usual with the other nations; leading to some becoming curious and asking England why Scotland was avoiding people if he was supposed to be better. With neither of the issues from last time resolved and a growing curiosity for Scotland, England failed to see how his brother was going to get out of the meeting without raising even more suspicion.

"He's been taking a rather hands-off approach but I'm sure everything is ready…are you guys sure we can't just change the venue to my capital instead?" England answered then asked.

"Dude, it's a little late for that. I mean, a whole bunch of us have already made reservations," America commented.

"What, are you expecting him to ditch again? Or let me guess, have a relapse and need to be taken in again?" France asked disbelievingly. At first when they heard Scotland's excuse he was not sure if it even could be true, but the more he thought about it the more out of character it seemed.

"He had better not. Or if he does then we will personally go to wherever he is and bring him to the meeting," Germany commented aloud as he packed up the remainders of his things.

"No, I doubt that would be the case again. It's just he's been rather busy with other business and I think part of him has forgotten about some of his other duties," England commented.

"Like that he should have a social life? Seriously, I remember hearing from Canada that he's practically gone off the grid! He's not on social media and barely answers his phone, emails, or even real mail," America complained. It was not that he had too much business with Scotland in general, but even he was able to pick up that something was off with the other nation.

"Let me guess, you got tired of him and decided to try cursing him. Only this time it actually worked and now you have to cover your tracks," France speculated jokingly.

"Dude, would that mean Iggy's a villain?" America asked.

"Nyet, if he tried to curse someone I would have most likely heard about it," Russia commented, thinking back to some of the other times England tried to curse someone and accidentally called him.

"I wasn't cursing him or anything like that. In fact, if you must know I have been rather helpful to him these last few years. But does anyone seem to thank me for it? No, instead I get met with accusations from you guys and called an idiot from him," England complained as he answered their remarks.

"Okay, so what has you so busy helping him?" America asked.

"None of you blokes' business," England remarked then left the building, wanting to leave the conversation as quickly as he could.

Part of him realized that it was only a matter of time before somebody decided to see what Scotland was hiding, but part of him was also hoping that the mess would resolve itself before that happened. Sadly, he had been hoping for that for five years and there was still no end in sight. England thought about this as he headed over to Scotland's house to make sure that everything was still alright and to hopefully talk some sort of since into his stubborn brother.

"Scotland, are you two here?" England called out as he opened the front door.

"Uncle England!" a little girl called out as she lept onto England. The girl looked to be five, dressed in a white summer dress and her long, orange hair loose down the back. Her jump made England almost topple over, and she smiled as England forced himself to stay on his feet as he caught her.

"A regular fire cracker today, aren't you Ester," England commented as he placed the little girl onto the ground. He then continued, "Is Scotland home?"

Ester nodded and replied, "Daddy fell asleep. He's in the other room."

With this said the two walked over to the living room to find Scotland sprawled out on the couch fast asleep. With a sigh England commented aloud, "Look at him sleeping like there isn't a care in the world. He should know better than to sleep when he is supposed to be watching a rambunctious child."

"It's okay, 'cause he told me to be a good girl first," Ester explained matter-of-factly.

Instead of responding to her, England let go of her hand and slapped Scotland on both cheeks in a way to wake him up. Scotland awoke with a start, only to glare with his blind eyes in the direction he assumed his guest stood. Before he could comment to this, England responded bluntly, "We need to talk about the next world meeting."

"What's so important about it that ye had to wake me up so roughly?" Scotland asked as he rubbed his still sore cheek. Normally he would have let his younger brother have it for hitting him, but he had been trying to act less aggressive when there was an impressionable child in the room.

"In case you forgot, the next world meeting is in a month, and you are required to host it. From what I heard you had your boss prepare for it like everything is normal, so what exactly are your plans for it?" England asked.

"Well now, if the meeting is so close then that means that Ester has been here for five years. Did we celebrate yer birthday, Starlight?" Scotland instead asked as he looked to his adopted daughter; using his nickname for the girl.

"Ya, that was when we had the yummy cake and Shetland let me ride one of her ponies, 'member," Ester answered happily.

"Ah, ya, that's right. The days just seem to blend together these days," Scotland commented as he ruffled the girl's hair.

"Speaking of her being now five, what exactly are your plans for her? Obviously, you either forgot or decided against sending her back up to the sky, and if she is to be like a normal child then you might as well think about school for her before she gets too much older," England critiqued.

Scotland frowned at this idea, causing Ester to frown and ask what school was. To her question England answered, "School is a place kids go to learn how to read and write and other stuff. That's also where you can play with children your own age and make friends."

"Play with friends? I do that already! I play in the afternoons with the other kids in the neighborhood," Ester explained.

"Well wouldn't you like to play with them during the rest of the day too?" England asked.

"…But then when would I be with Daddy?" Ester asked.

"See, she doesn't want to go to school. She wants to stay here with me and help me stuff," Scotland explained satisfied.

"She's a small child, not a seeing-eye-dog or maid."

"And she gets to do plenty of little kid stuff. Why did you come over and start complaining about my child-raising anyway? It's not like yer the perfect parent," Scotland complained.

"You were the one who changed the subject from the world meeting, you idiot."

"Right, right. Well, I just decided that I'm going so see you then…matter of speak," Scotland proclaimed.

"So then you suddenly came up with a way to get your sight back in a month?"

"No, I just decided that if this is going to be how I am then the rest of the world might as well know too."

"And what about Ester? Are you going to have a neighbor watch her during the meeting?" England asked almost hopeful that it would be the case.

To this question Scotland looked directly as Ester to see the girl seem thoughtful. At last Scotland sighed and said, "If the world is going to know I'm blind then they might as well also know the reason why and meet her. Besides, how else will I be able to read all of those boring papers."

"You realize that it is sort of creepy for you to use her as a pair of eyes," England commented. He then watched as Ester looked like an idea came to her, only for the girl to run to a bookshelf and bring over a picture book.

"Look England, Daddy got me a new book the other day!" Ester happily showed the book.

"I see that," England answered tentatively; trying to understand where this new subject was going.

She then brought the book over to Scotland and crawled up into his lap. Opening the book, she smiled up to her father and asked him to read it to her.

"You know, Ester, most children your age can read a little bit because they go to school," England commented.

"I can read a little bit, but the book has too many big words. So I want Daddy to read it to me," Ester explained.

"Doesn't it bother you when he borrows your eyes?" England asked. During the five years Scotland had not made much progress in finding a way to help the star or get his eyesight back. However, he had found a way to at least see his surroundings by looking through the child's eyes. It was an old technique, and the girl seemed fine with it, but it always just seemed…odd.

"It does make my eyes itch a little, but otherwise it's okay. Besides, that way Daddy can help teach me to read more words and other stuff," Ester answered truthfully. She then looked back to Scotland and tickled him until he laughed and embraced her. He then used the power and began to read her the story.

England sighed and asked, "So then I take it you really are going to be at the meeting?"

"…That would be what I told you…" Scotland commented between brakes in his reading. England simply shook his head to this and headed home, trying to understand how this was going to work out.

 **As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

 **Ugh…was really not wanting to wait this long to update again, but got preoccupied between work, school, and around the house projects…**

Chapter six

"You seem so on edge today. Your brother is going to show up, right?" France commented to England as he took his seat.

"Well, he told me last month that he planned on showing up…," England commented distracted as he looked over to where three empty seats followed by Northern Ireland, Ireland and the rest sat.

"I take it Wales went to grab him. But why is there an extra spot?" Ireland asked Northern Ireland.

"From what I heard it's part of the surprise for the rest o' the nations," Northern Ireland answered with a forced grin as he looked around at the rest of the other nations gathering. In all honesty, he agreed with England that the idea of bringing the girl seemed like a bad idea, but he also knew that he would not be able to stop the eldest brother once he put his mind to something.

After the room was mostly filled, the doors opened to first Wales, then to Scotland led by the hand of Ester. As they entered the room, Ester practically glowed with excitement to see all the new people. She then spotted her other uncles and called out to them; catching the attention of the other nations.

"Ester, why don't you take that chair in the middle, then you can sit next to both your Daddy and me," Wales suggested as he pointed the girl to the three empty spots. She agreed to this idea, only to then rush up to the table and chairs, climb up into the chair, and heavily place her backpack filled with items to entertain her onto the table. She was joined shortly afterwards by the other two, who took the vacant chairs. As they sat, the rest of the nations stopped their conversations to stare at the scene.

"I'm going to draw a picture first, okay Daddy," Ester explained as she fished out her crayon box and a piece of paper.

"Um…Scotland…," One nation began, but stopped unsure what question to ask first.

"Hey, Scotland actually showed up! Looks like you owe me a drink Finland," Denmark happily remarked as he and the rest of the Nordics entered the room and saw the back of Scotland's head.

"Did we interrupt something?" Norway asked as he noticed the hushed voices of the others in the room. He then noticed a little face suddenly poke out from behind the chair next to him.

"I thought the micronations and other personifications were to go in the next rooms down," Sweden commented as he also noticed the new face. Ester's eyes widened as she watched Sweden and the rest of the Nordics walk closer or to their seats.

"So, what's going on Scotland? It's been forever since you talked with us," Denmark asked.

"So big!" Ester exclaimed in a whisper, not taking her eyes off Sweden. She then stood up, and upon realizing that Sweden was still taller than her started to climb up the back rest of her chair.

"Ester don't climb up your chair. You promised to be a good girl, remember," Scotland ordered towards the girl.

"But he's so Big!" Ester explained, as if that fact justified everything. The frown Scotland gave her told her that was not a good reason, however, so she reluctantly started to sit down again.

"How cute! Who's this?" Finland asked as he walked up with the others; unsure if he should take a better look at the girl or go to his seat since the meeting was supposed to start soon.

Ester turned back to the question and met Finland's smile with a smile of her own. She then answered, "I'm Ester!"

"Well, hello Ester. What are you doing here?" Finland asked.

"Ester, I thought you were going to draw us a picture?" Wales asked.

"I'd like to also know why this Ester-chan is too," Japan commented.

"I have another question for Scotland," Norway commented as he first leaned over to get a better look at Scotland. His initial question disappeared however, as he noticed the other's eyes and asked, "Why are you blind?"

By this point Ester stopped looking at Finland and turned to see who was talking to her father. Upon seeing and hearing Norway's voice she blurted out, "Mommy!"

"…"

The room fell into an uneasy silence as the thought over what the small child just called Norway. Soon the other onlooking nations started to whisper their opinions of what they just heard. England, Northern Ireland, and Wales grimaced as they braced themselves for the eruption which was surely soon to follow.

"…What did you just call me?" Norway asked as he looked confused at the child.

"Mommy! It's been so long since I heard that voice, but I'd still remember it anywhere!" Ester happily explained as she once again stood up in her chair.

"Norway…when did you have a kid?" Denmark asked confused. He spent a lot of time with Norway and felt that he would have remembered his brother having a child.

"…Wish I knew the answer to that…," Norway answered as he looked between the small girl and Scotland. He had to admit that the child did look a little like Scotland, albeit with lighter hair and deep blue eyes instead of green. But why would a random child decide to call him 'Mommy'?

"Hey, Wales, what time is it?" Scotland asked as he tried to ignore the other nations.

Wales quickly scanned the room and answered, "It looks like everyone is here so if you want to start the meeting a few minutes early we can. You have no objections to us starting early, right Germany?"

It took Germany a moment to understand what was being asked of him as the other nations around him continued to whisper about the strange conversations between a child, Scotland, and the Nordics. Once he did, he commented, "I have no objection to starting, but first I think someone should explain to us about what is going on."

"Right, Ester, do you want to tell the nice people who you are?" Scotland asked his daughter upon hearing Germany's request.

"Hmm…You do it!" Ester thought than answered her father with a wild grin.

Scotland grinned back to the child then stood up and called out, "Okay everyone. I know it's been a while so this is what's up. The wee lass next to me is my daughter Ester. She's roughly five and impressionable, so be on your best behavior while she's in the room. I don't want to need to explain why some of you were acting weird."

"Where in the world did you get a kid?" China asked.

"Why did Norway say you're blind?" Romania asked.

"Why did the kid call Norway Mommy?" Denmark asked.

"Well…I found her about five years ago abandoned in the forest, at which point I lost my eyesight in a fall and it hasn't come back. For the mommy part I guess she decided that she likes Norway," Scotland answered using the lie that he told most people about the child.

While he could not see it, most of the nations gave a disbelieving look. The "truth" just seemed too bland for them to believe and it failed to match up with what they were told at the last mandatory meeting.

"Why does she look so much like you then? More so than just a normal Scottish person would. And why would she call me Mommy and not some random woman who spends time with her?" Norway asked, obviously aware that he was not telling them the whole story.

"That's right! And why wouldn't your eyesight come back? I mean, it's been five years!" America asked.

"And, like, if that's the truth then why did your brothers say you were committed?" Poland asked.

Scotland sighed at these questions then commented, "Alright, you want a better reason? Then here's the truth. Ye blokes know how England likes to use magic right? Well I also know a bit of that stuff and after Norway dumped me I turned to it. I used a spell to create a companion, using my own blood to anchor her to this realm and with Norway in mind. I sacrificed my eyesight as the toll for using such a spell and from it I received this lass as an infant. By that point my brothers learned what I was doing and had me committed before I performed more harm on myself and tried to keep it for the most part a secret in case ye or the neighbors would think differently. Ye happy with that reasoning?"

"But the neighbors said you found me in the forest?" Ester asked captivated by the story, only to turn confused with it being different from what he told everyone else.

"Oh, aye. Where do ye think I cast the spell. If I did it at home someone might have noticed it and tried to stop me," Scotland answered with a slight grin at the girl.

"Ester, you're not getting very far with your picture," Wales commented to the girl as he practically shoved a crayon into her little hand and turned her to face her sketchbook. He then glanced at the other nations to see how they liked the newly fabricated story. Most if not all of them knew that England knew magic, and many of them had heard of Scotland using magic in the past. Very few of them knew how magic worked, so why couldn't there be a spell where you sacrifice something and gain a companion? The rest of the nations seemed to buy this story more than the last one.

"Scotland, if what you just said is true than that is pretty irresponsible of you," France critiqued. He was used to telling such things to England and was partly surprised to have to say such a thing to the older brother.

"…Is that really what happened?" Norway asked in thought. He truly did not buy either story, feeling that they were more half-truths, but also felt that he was not going to get the whole story from the Scotsman with the other nations around.

"Aye, it is. So now that ye all know who the lass is can we just get this meeting started?" Scotland answered then asked.

 **Let's stop here for now**

 **As always, please review~**


End file.
